The Accident
by Izzyd03
Summary: When tragedy strikes, how will it affect the people involved? Will it cause love to bloom? Two-shot. (Has nothing to do with my previous one-shot.)
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the amazing reviews on my previous story! You are all so nice!**

 **As you probably know, the actor who portrays Josh, Uriah Shelton, got in a horrible motorcycle accident a little while ago which caused him great injuries. That incident inspired this, along with some posts I saw floating around on Tumblr. I know this has probably been done before but I think this would be a situation that really needs to be written out. So, without further ado, here's my story.**

 **(The girls are in their senior year, so Josh is still in college. This has nothing to do with my other story. The cover is an actual picture of a scar he has. That particular scar will play a part later.)**

"What's taking him so long?" Cory had gone to the hallway to answer an urgent call and had been out there an irregular amount of time. He had left his family and Maya at the dinner table and they were starting to worry.

"I'm sure everything's fine Maya," Riley said, ever the optimist. Maya hoped she was right, but, she was Maya. Her luck was always terrible and that night was no exception. Moments later, Cory walked hurriedly through the door. He looked like he was in a trance, his face drained of all color.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Topanga asked, getting up to put an arm around him.

"There's been an accident." The room went deathly silent. "He was riding his motorcycle over for dinner. He didn't even see the car coming. He hit that wall with such force," his words were interrupted with a sob. "They took him to the hospital but, they don't think he's going to make it."

Maya had a horrible feeling inside of her. She didn't know why she asked, but she did anyway.

"Who?"

"Josh." Her heart skipped a beat. She'd had a strong feeling, but to have it verified shook her to her very core. She grabbed her bag and ran out to her car, tears falling down her face and her heart racing.

When the others arrived, they raced to Josh's room. Cory flung the door open. The scene in front of him made his heart break. Josh was laying on his hospital bed, unmoving and covered in casts and bandages. Maya sat at his side, stroking his hand and whispering undistinguishable words in his ear between her sobs. Riley rushed over to her best friend and pulled her into a tight embrace. Maya fell into her arms.

Auggie ran up to his favorite Uncle and tried to talk to him with no success. Cory and Topanga went over to their son and each put an arm around him. The room was quiet. The only noise was the steady beat of the heart monitor and the Maya's heart wrenching cries.

"It's getting really late." Topanga said. "As much as I'd love to be here all night, I need to take Auggie home." She gestured over to the boy, who was starting to fall asleep in one of the chairs located in the room. "Riley, do you want to come too?" The teen glanced down to the broken girl in her arms then back to her mother.

"If Maya's staying, I'm staying."

"Riley. You don't have to do that." Maya's voice was small. Riley looked down at her again.

"Peaches, I'm going to stay with you." Maya looked like she was going to retaliate before she pulled Riley even closer.

"Thank you."

"Well I'm staying too," Cory said from the other side of the bed. "I can't just leave my little brother alone."

"And I wouldn't expect you to. Keep me updated on his condition." And with that, Topanga and Auggie left, hand in hand.

A couple hours of silence passed before Maya's stomach began to growl.

"Peaches, you hungry?" Riley asked. Maya nodded her head and Riley went off to find some food for her friend. Cory moved over and put his arm around Maya.

"It's Ok. He'll be fine," he said, trying to comfort her.

Maya turned her head so fast, Cory was sure she'd gotten whiplash. "How do you know that, huh? He's lying, unconscious in the hospital! He's fighting for his life, and you say he's fine! Did you forget what you said? You told us that they didn't think he was going to make it and now you say that everything will be alright?! It's not alright, you got that?" Tears were falling uncontrollably now, soaking her shirt, but she didn't care. All she cared about right now was Josh.

Cory was shocked by her outburst. "Fine then." He stood up and walked out to go find Riley with the food.

Maya's emotions were on high. She'd just snapped at one of the closest people to her and was feeling even more miserable than before. She didn't know what to do in the now empty room, so she started to talk to Josh.

"Hey. I'm so sorry. I can't help but to feel that this is all my fault. You were on your way over for dinner with us, and I-." Her voice broke. She collapsed on his body and just let everything out. She was rambling on about what she'd said to Cory when she felt someone rubbing her back. She immediately stiffened up. She hadn't heard the door open and there was no one else in the room except for…

Her head shot up. Staring down at her were Josh's chocolate brown eyes, brimming with tears.

"Hey ferret." Maya let out a small giggle that soon grew into a giant mess of laughing and crying all at once. She lunged herself at him, being careful not to touch any of his injuries. He let his tears fall and all to soon, their little moment was interrupted by the opening of the door. Riley and Cory walked in and immediately froze when they saw Josh awake and smiling. Riley dropped the tray of food and rushed over to her uncle. Cory set his tray down and went over to the other side of his younger brother.

"My brotha." Josh said weakly.

"My brotha." Cory said with a small laugh.

Riley pulled out her phone and quickly texted her mom to get Auggie and come to the hospital. They arrived moments after and they all stood there. Crying and smiling, thankful that Josh was awake, and ready to face whatever came next.

 **This will be a two-shot and the next part will have a lot of cute Joshaya moments. I hope you liked it and the next part will be up within the next few days. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This part was inspired by a picture Uriah posted to his Instagram. I hope you guys enjoy!**

"How ya feeling?" Maya asked as she appeared in the doorway to his hospital room.

"A lot better. I can't believe it's almost time for me to go back home!" Josh was being released from the hospital the next day after almost a month. To entertain him, Maya had made it her personal mission to visit him everyday. It was a fun game to guess which family member would be there when she arrived. Cory was one of the most frequent visitors, behind their parents.

"I ran into someone in the hallway." She said, walking over and setting her fairly large art supply bag down on a chair.

"Oh really? And who would that be?" He questioned with a slight smirk that made her knees go weak.

"Me!" Riley burst into the room, and tried to make a big entrance, which of course failed and ended with her knocking a few books off of a table and her falling face first on the floor. Maya and Josh burst out laughing, while Riley's face went beet red.

Once they quieted down, the girls made their way to his bed and sat down, one on either side. "You sick of this place yet?" Riley asked.

"Ohh yeah!" He said. "But Maya's drawings have made it more tolerable. Looking around the room, they could see the walls covered in beautiful artwork. When Maya visited, she would bring art supplies and while they were talking she would let her hands do what they wanted with whatever she was using. The pictures ranged from sunsets to interpretations of a funny story from that day.

"You really are a good artist Maya. You will defiantly get that scholarship." For the past few months Maya had been stressed out about getting an Art Scholarship to NYU. She didn't have quite enough to pay for it herself and had been awaiting news. At Riley's words, her cheeks turned pink.

 _Bing!_ Riley pulled out her phone and rushed over to the door, dropping her phone in the process. Maya rolled her eyes and picked it up.

"What was that about?"

"She was supposed to meet Lucas at the library for a study date." Maya walked over to the door just as Riley came running back down the hallway to pick up her dropped device.

"Thanks!" And with that, she was gone.

"You don't have anything else to do?" He asked, trying to start up a conversation. She'd now been there for hours. They'd just eaten and now they were sitting in silence. She was laying down next to him and playing around with his hand.

"What's your worst scar?" He just raised his eyebrow, curious as to where this question was coming from.

"Excuse me?"

"Where's you worst scar?" She sat up and looked him in the eyes. He pulled his blanket down to his waist and lifted up his hospital gown, revealing a roughly 8 inch, fat, pink scar that went through his belly button. Maya's hands flew up to her mouth and her eyes went wide.

"Yeah. That would be the worst one." He said with a small chuckle. She just kept looking from the scar to his face and back again. "Oh, come on. It's going to go away."

She couldn't believe he just said that. Of course it was going to go away, but it would be a very, very long time and it would never be the same as before. She glanced out the window. "It's getting late. You should sleep."

He looked at her with a curious look on his face, confused by the sudden change in conversation. "What?"

"You should sleep." She repeated. "You're still recovering and need your rest." Seeing that he still had that look on his face she added, "I'm here to watch over you." And with that, she settled into his side once again and laid with him until he fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning to his entire family surrounding him, leaving almost no space in the all to familiar hospital room. As he scanned the crowd he realized that one figure was nowhere to be found. A certain Maya Penelope Hart. Before he could ask where she was the teen in question burst through the doorway.

As soon as she was in the room everyone turned to look at her. Everyone just stared at her in varying degrees of awe as Josh looked around a bit more to try and figure out what was going on. He was saved a bit of the trouble when Cory suddenly asked, "Did you do that?"

The question was obviously directed to Maya even though Cory had changed his line of sight from her to Josh's midsection. Josh looked down in confusion but soon had his breath taken away as he saw what everyone was talking about. His scar had been turned into the trunk of an evergreen tree, which reached as far as his chest. Forest green protruded from the sides, reminiscent of branches littered with needles. A wolf's head almost as big as the tree itself was painted on the right of it with a moon peaking out from the top of the tree on the left. It was beautiful.

He turned towards Maya, his face filled with wonder. "You painted this?"

Her response was a meek "Yes?" accompanied by a blush that was quickly taking over her whole face. She took a deep breath, looking a bit more confident. "I thought it would be a good way to announce it."

Everyone seemed to speak at the same time.

"Announce what?"

"Are you Ok?"

"What is it?"

Josh stayed silent his brain running a hundred miles a minute. It seemed to hit him at the same time as Riley. The scholarship. The art scholarship to NYU. Together they said, "You got in."

Maya's lips formed a small smile. "Yeah. I got in."

And with those words, chaos began. Shawn and her mother rushed to hug her, the Matthews clan not far behind.

After everyone else got to congratulate her, Josh sat up in his bed. Maya made her way over to him. With a big smile he said, "Congratulations Ferret."

She smiled back with the biggest smile he'd ever seen before leaning down to give him a giant hug. She mumbled into his shoulder, "Thanks Boing."

 **Sorry this took so long! I would give you a explanation but I don't have one that's acceptable enough for how long this took. (Reuploaded. Sorry!)**


End file.
